The Nightmare Returns
by extremeenigma02
Summary: (Sequel to Apples Worst Nightmare) Everything for Ever After High has gone back to normal. The ministry is gone, the entire U.F.K is peaceful once again, and Apple White has given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Nothing could possibly ruin this good feeling...that is until the nightmares start up again. (Rated T for mild language and violence)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am back with the sequel to Apples Worst Nightmare. Also I changed the name at the last minute so now it is called The Nightmare Returns.**

 **So last time when we finished Apples Worst Nightmare, we saw Daring and the EAH students victorious when they buried the Undertaker alive. Then when they left the Undertakers hand popped out of the grave…He's ALIVE.**

 **So without further ado, I present The Nightmare Returns.**

A cloudy and stormy day had fallen over the United Fairytale Kingdom and Ever After High. Lightning lit the sky and thunder cracked. A powerful wind had the trees blowing in all different directions erratically. Rain was falling at an incredible rate and had nearly flooded the enchanted lake.

The only means of light in the darkness were that of the castle of Queen Snow White.

The halls were empty and quiet. All of the sudden, a scream was heard throughout the entire castle. The scream was coming from the room of Apple White. Outside of the princess's room, a large number of servants were making their way in and out of the room with an assortment of things.

Inside the room, Apple was lying in bed propped up against the bed frame clutching her swollen, nine month pregnant stomach. She had gone into labor the previous night and her child still had yet to arrive. She had spent so much time in the upmost agony and torture. Her mother, thankfully, was by her side holding her hand throughout the entire thing.

Daring, meanwhile, had yet to show up. The moment Apple went into labor, the queen had sent out a courier to deliver the news to the Charming family. Apple wanted Daring here most of all considering everything he had done for her eight months ago.

So where was Daring?

Apple screamed again as another contraction had just hit her. Queen Snow squeezed her hand tighter and whispered encouraging words to her.

That is when the doctor walked in,

"Alright princess, I believe it is now time that we get that baby out of you" he told her.

"Please hurry" Apple cried in pain.

The next few hours were filled with the absolute worst pain that Apple had ever experienced. Every time she gave a push, it felt as though she was being set on fire. She was screaming so much that her voice was cracking and sounding hoarse.

"You're doing great Apple-pie, just a little more" her mother encouraged.

Apple nodded slightly as tears continued to free fall down her face.

"Just one more push your highness, one more" the doctor said.

Apple took in a deep breath and pushed with all her might and gave a scream that could be heard throughout the entire U.F.K. Afterwards, she fell back in bed panting and the sound of a newborn crying could be heard. Queen Snow smiled brightly and started crying herself as the doctor lifted a small bundle of blankets.

"It's a beautiful baby girl" he informed them.

Apple managed to smile through her tears as the doctor handed her the small bundle. She sat up and got a good look at her daughter. She was truly the spitting image of her mother. She had the same baby blue eyes, same nose, and same facial structure. The only thing she had that set them apart was the small tuft of dark hair on her little head.

Queen Snow knelt down next to her daughter and new granddaughter and smiled the biggest smile she ever smiled. Both mother and daughter had such large smiles and tears in their eyes as they both looked at the newest little member of the Snow White story.

"She is absolutely beautiful darling" Snow whispered.

"Thanks mom, she is" Apple sobbed happily.

The door suddenly opened and the queen and princess looked to see the rest of Apple's friends walk in. There was Raven, Cerise, Cedar, Blondie, the O' Hares. All of them walked over to the bed and looked at the little baby in their friends' arms. They all smiled and cooed at the little miracle.

"She is perfect Apple" Raven said.

"Absolutely wonderful" the others agreed.

"So what's her name" Blondie asked.

Apple looked down at her little daughter in her arms as she thought of a name.

"Her name is…Talia. Talia White" Apple concluded.

Everyone loved the name right away. There was one thing that came to everyone's minds that made their smiles vanish for a moment.

"Are you sure that she won't be like…him?" Snow asked in concern.

Apple's eyes widened as well at the thought of the question. She never truly wondered what her daughter would grow up to be considering who her father was. Having defeated him all those months ago, no one had seen any sign of him or his ministry. All of the U.F.K and Ever After High had since returned to normal.

"I will raise her right. There is no way that she will grow up like her father" Apple saie confidently.

Snow and the others couldn't help but frown slightly in doubt but in the end, this was Apples child and whatever she wanted to do is what would happen. So in the end, everyone agreed that maybe Talia could grow up to be good.

Hopefully

 **Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, it's a girl. The next Snow White has been born, but the question remains.**

 **Will she grow up to be good or evil?**

 **Tune in next time for more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When we last left off with this story, we saw that Apple gave birth to her daughter. Now the only question is if she is going to grow up to be like her father or not. Also, the Undertaker won't be the only tormentor in this story.**

 **Just saying.**

A few days later after Apple had mostly recovered from giving birth, she was laying in her room with her week old daughter, Talia all wrapped in her arms. She was slowly rocking her back and forth, humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby.

She felt something brush up against her leg and looked down to see her beloved pet snow fox, Gala. After all the mayhem and destruction of the previous year, the sight of her lovely pet always made her smile. After her friends had freed her, they found Gala and her mother tied up in the basement along with a number of torture devices.

God only knows what would have happened to them if they failed.

Gala walked up beside her mistress and the new baby and nuzzled up against them on the bed. Suddenly, a knock came to the door and Gala jumped up and started to growl and hiss. In walked Daring, Dexter, and Darling Charming. At the sight of the Charming siblings, Gala started to calm.

"Whoa, sorry to have startled you Gala" Darling joked.

Apple smiled at her friends and true love as she stood up from the bed. She was still a little wobbly as she had not yet fully recovered. Darling and Dexter walked over to their friend and each gave a gentle hug.

"Congratulations" Dexter said smiling.

"Thanks you guys, it's so good to see you" Apple replied.

"So how has she been" Daring asked from across the room.

"Spelltactular" Apple replied happily.

Daring made his way to stand with his siblings in front of Apple as they each looked down at the little girl in her arms. Daring caught Apples gaze and she gestured towards the other side of the room.

"Umm Darling, could you hold her for a moment" Apple asked.

"Of course" Darling replied cheerily.

Apple handed Talia over to Darling, who started cooing the moment the baby was in her arms. Daring and Apple walked over to the other side of the room and Apple crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"What" Daring asked confused

"Where the hex were you a few days ago" Apple asked sternly.

Daring instantly tensed up at the question.

"Uhhh that is umm actually a good question" he stuttered nervously.

Apple started glaring at him which only intensified his nerves.

"I just didn't get the message" he responded nervously.

"Really because your mom, dad, and siblings got it" she responded unconvinced

"I was actually out that day, yes I was taking a lovely walk" he replied.

"In the rain?" Apple glared.

Daring began frantically looking around trying to find something else to talk about.

"Uhhhh…did you do something to your hair" he asked nervously.

Apples glare now became a furious sneer.

"YOU WEREN'T HERE" she yelled.

Hearing her mother yell so loud, Talia started crying. Apple quickly covered her mouth and hurried back over to Darling, who handed Talia back to her. Apple started trying to soothe her daughter back to sleep until she finally got Talia to quiet down.

"I'm sorry Apple, truly I am" Daring cried out.

Apple turned her back on him and continued rocking her daughter in her arms.

"Look I know that I wasn't there when you gave birth but I swear to godmother that I will be here from now until death. I want to be a good father figure to Talia and to be here for you, and I will." he vowed.

Apple turned back around to face him with a frown on her face, clearly unconvinced.

"I need more proof than that" she said.

Daring looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes. She wanted to ensure that he would never truly leave them and to be a good father for Talia. Daring then looked over to his sibling and they both nodded.

Daring inhaled greatly and let it out before what he was about to do.

"Alright Apple, I'll show you how serious I am"

With that he pulled a small box out of his pocket and knelt down on one knee. Apples eyes widened in shock and her mouth fell open. Daring slowly opened the box to reveal a magnificent diamond ring.

"Apple White, will you marry me" he asked hopefully.

Apple was frozen in shock and also joy. This was something that she had been waiting for her entire life. Granted she wished that it were under the circumstances of the way her story was meant to be, but this was so much better already.

Apple burst into tears as she gave her response.

"Yes" she choked.

Daring smiled happily and placed the small ring on her finger. He immediately stood to his feet and planted his lips to hers for a passionate kiss. Apple had one arm behind his neck and the other cradling a sleeping Talia to her chest. The other Charming siblings stood to the side smiling greatly, tears beginning to run down both of their faces.

Daring and Apple finally pulled away from the kiss and Apple set Talia down in her crib. Then she threw her hands in the air and cheered, thankfully not too loud to wake her daughter.

"I am so hexcited right now, I'm finally getting my happily ever after?" she squealed.

"I only wish I could have made it more hexcellent than I did" Daring sighed.

Apple started to ponder that thought for a moment. When news of the engagement hit the rest of the U.F.K, she knew that it would be a mad house of people trying to get the inside scoop.

Then an idea came to her,

"We could create a new proposal. Just make it a fancy outing with lights, candles, and spelltactular décor and just redo it" she suggested.

All of the Charming siblings looked at each other and nodded at the idea. Daring thought to himself that he would probably try to do another proposal just for him and Apple that was just as spellbinding. This one would be just for the people, but his idea would be just for the two of them, just to be more special.

"Alright well we should probably be going so you can rest some more" Dexter said standing up.

Apple nodded and Dexter and Darling came up to her and gave her each one final hug. Daring walked up to her and Apple flung both arms around his neck and kissed him good this time, without Talia in between the two of them.

With that, the Charming siblings left the room and Apple looked down at her ring and smiled. She couldn't believe it. This was actually happening. She was now engaged to her true love and would soon have a family of her own.

To think a few months ago, this was all a horrible nightmare.

Apple pushed the thought from her head and went back over to check on Talia. She pulled the blankets up over her sleeping baby and kissed her forehead. She then lay in her own bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Apple awoke to the sound of Talia crying. Apple groaned a little and then got out of bed to check on her daughter. She walked over to Talia's crib and screamed.

Talia wasn't in there.

Apple began to panic and ran around the entire room looking for her daughter. There was no sign of her anywhere. Apple began hyperventilating and jumped when she heard a beeping sound. She looked over to her nightstand and saw her Mirror-Pad flashing.

Someone sent her a message.

Apple walked over to the nightstand and grabbed the Mirror-Pad. She turned it on and all these images started flashing through her Mirror-Pad. The imaged seemed to be of a very dark nature. Many of them consisted of three little girls standing side by side in white dresses. Others were of tombstones, men in black, etc.…

Suddenly a little girls' voice whispered,

 _Did you hear the one about the man who can't be destroyed?_

Apple screamed and threw the Mirror-Pad down. The images seemed to float right off of it and ran all around the room. The one in particular that seemed constant was the silhouette of a tall man in a black trench coat and hat.

 _He was buried alive._

An image came forth of a pay loader dumping a large pile of dirt onto a large grave.

 _He was set on fire._

Another image came forward of a man with a book of lit matches throwing them down onto a casket, engulfing it in flames.

 _He was carried away._

An image was shown of a large group of cloaked men carrying a body.

The images then began to spin faster and faster. Apple screamed and jumped back into bed, covering herself with the covers as the voice continued,

 _But he keeps…coming…back_

Apple sat right up in bed. She put a hand to her forehead and found she was sweating profusely. The sound of Talia crying spooked her a little but she reluctantly got out of bed and walked over to the crib.

To her immense relief, Talia was in the crib and crying. Apple reached in to the crib and picked up her daughter, holding her close. Feeling the warmth of her mother's arms, Talia immediately started to settle. Apple walked back to her bed and sit on the side rocking Talia back and forth. She was breathing rapidly.

 _It's alright Apple, you're just tired. You're just seeing things._

After such a horrible dream, she didn't want to let go of Talia for the rest of the night. So she lay back in bed and placed Talia next to her. She started tracing circles across her daughters stomach when she heard a voice that scared the fairy dust out of her,

 _Don't be afraid…Be Terrified._

 **Uh Oh. Not good. Also I know that a proposal at such an early point in the story may seem sudden, but trust me it is vital to the story. Plus their not getting married right away. But looks like they might have other worries on their minds.**

 **Follow, favorite, or review**


	3. Chapter 3

**I need an opinion from you my loyal viewers. In this story my Undertaker is based off of his current Phenom and last outlaw persona. The question I want to ask is, should I do a little prequel to this story after it is over staring the American Badass?**

 **I leave it in your hands.**

 **Onward,**

Apple awoke the next morning in a daze.

What she had dreamed about the night before left something in her mind that she wanted to know more about. She hadn't had nightmares since the defeat of her evil ex-husband and his ministry. She wanted to push it all away as being nothing more than anxiety from lack of sleep.

For some reason she just couldn't

Nonetheless, she yawned as she sat up in bed and stretched out her arms. She got out of bed, threw on her pink nightgown, and walked over to her daughters crib. There lay Talia, smiling and cooing at the sight of her mother.

Apple smiled back at her daughter and lifted her out of the crib. She walked over to the corner of her room where there was a white painted rocking chair in the corner. She sat in the chair, a freshly made bottle of milk on the table next to her, and slowly began to rock with Talia as she fed her.

No matter what Apple was feeling, whether it be sadness, anger, depression, or total despair, the feeling of being a mother to a beautiful little girl always made her smile.

After a few moment, Talia had finished the bottle, was burped, changed, and dressed for the day. For this was the day Apple had been dreading since the day she had Talia.

Today was the day she was going back to Ever After High.

Of course she had to go back to finish up her education if she intended to be the next queen of the U.F.K. Her maternity leave from the school had officially ended and she was to go back and leave her daughter for the first time since she was born.

The idea truly scared her. After everything that had happened, the last thing that she wanted to do was leave her daughter. Thankfully her mother was willing to spend a day with her granddaughter. Her father, the Good King, was more than willing to take over the day to day operations of the U.F.K while Snow watched Talia.

Apple walked Talia down the hall to her parents' room and knocked. Within a moment, her mother answered the door and smiled at the sight of her daughter and granddaughter. However, seeing Apple's slightly worried and tired face made her smile fall.

"Apple dear are you sure you want to go back so soon?" she asked worriedly.

Apple shook the worry and tiredness from her face and smiled insincerely, "Yes mom, I need to go back to class"

"Are you absolutely certain Apple-pie? I can always call and extend your maternity leave"

Apple sighed, "Mom please stop worrying. I know what I'm doing. Besides, I think I need a little break and see my BFFA's again"

Queen Snow was still a little uncertain of her daughters answer but nonetheless, she nodded. Apple looked down to her daughter in her arms and kissed her forehead, before handing her over to her grandmother.

Apple then proceeded to walk down the hall and out of sight, trying to hold back the tears of separation from her daughter.

The day had gone far better than Apple had expected it to go. The moment she walked in the doors of EAH, the entire student body and the entire faculty burst into loud applause and cheers. Apple was able to slide through all of the classes she had that day no problem. She was also starting to reconnect with all of her friends.

During lunch hour in the castleteria, she sat with all of her friends, Briar, Blondie, Raven, Maddie, Darling, etc. and they all just talked about one thing in particular,

Talia

Every girl bombarded her with questions like, "How is the precious little pixie?" or "When are you going to bring her around?"

No matter how many time the girls asked these questions, Apple couldn't help but smile and feel like she finally had her life back.

The best part of her day so far was walking by Daring's locker and seeing her fiancé. For the first time in a long time, Daring was actually paying more attention to her than his own reflection,

That's rare.

As the two of them were talking, she suddenly felt a slight sting on her wrist. She looked down at her wrist and noticed the Undertaker symbol that was still burned on her wrist. Daring seemed to notice too.

"It still stings?" he asked concerned.

"The same as it always does" she replied solemnly.

Daring groaned in agitation, "I don't understand. He's gone. There hasn't been any sign of him or his ministry since we buried him. How could that mark still be acting strange?"

Apple had been wondering the same thing for quite a while now. Even after the defeat of the Undertaker and the ministry, she thought the mark would just disappear on its own. However, that didn't seem to be the case.

Apple shook the idea from her head,

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing. We won and evil lost" she smiled.

Daring couldn't help but smile as well and kiss his fiancé on the forehead before heading off to his next class.

The day had ended as one the best days that Apple had had in quite a long time. The one thing that she was really looking forward to now was getting back to her baby. She went so far as to have the driver speed through the lands at high speed to get home quickly.

The moment the limo stopped, she bolted out of the car, into the castle, and to her parents' room. As she came around the corner, she nearly ran into her mother.

"Oh my Apple-pie, please slow down. You could really hurt someone" Snow scolded as nicely as possible.

"Sorry mom, I just really wanted to get back to my baby. So where is she" Apple asked excitedly.

"She's in your room taking her nap" Snow said.

Apple quickly kissed her mother on the cheek and sped off to her room, leaving Queen Snow in a confused daze. Apple burst into the room, a huge smile on her face, and ran to her daughters crib. She looked down in to see Talia fast asleep and cuddling her blanket.

Apple smiled even wider and leant in to kiss her daughters forehead. Finally after all the adrenaline of getting home to her daughter had faded away, she felt tiredness beginning to overtake.

It had been such a long day that now all she wanted to do was get into bed and fall into eternal sleep, before her daughter woke up screaming. So without hesitation she quickly changed into her night clothes, leapt into bed, and curled up falling fast asleep.

The next thing Apple knew, she was seeing these strange images in her head. They were of this creepy dark room and the only sound that could be heard were a few creepy xylophone notes. Apple looked to her left and gasped at the sight of a large doll.

She looked down and quickly noticed that she was the exact same size as the doll. But that wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that the doll looked just like her.

Suddenly, a large silhouette walked up behind the doll and two large hands picked it up. The figure was just holding the doll as if inspecting it. Then it did something that truly terrified Apple. The figure flicked the head right off of the doll and it rolled right to her feet.

Apple screamed and ran as fast as she could as a loud sickening laugh could be heard. What was strange about the laugh was that it was not who she expect,

The voice was actually…female.

Apple bolted up in bed, once again sweating immensely.

You know she wasn't the only one dreaming this. For back at the dorms of EAH, Raven had just bolted up in bed sweating after dreaming about a large, dark figure ripping apart a doll that looked exactly like her.

What the hex did this mean?

Only thing they got from this nightmare was one word only...a name.

 _Kharma_

 **What a good question to be thought about until next time. This is bad, now Raven is having nightmares too. The question is what are these nightmares about? Well let's think, who do we know, from WWE promos that liked to decapitate female dolls and laugh menacingly?**

 **Think about it.**

 **Follow, favorite, or review**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, just wanted to say a little something before this chapter. It is getting difficult to write this story which is why I don't update as often as I'd like. It's not that I don't wish to continue, I'm just losing my inspiration.**

 **If anyone has any ideas that they want to throw my way of how to proceed, don't be afraid.**

Apple awoke in the early hours of the morning to the sound of Talia crying. The sun still had not come up and the night sky could still be seen through the drapes of her window.

Apple rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed. She groaned slightly as she got out of bed and proceeded to make a bottle of milk for Talia. She loved her daughter with all her heart and soul, but even she couldn't deny that raising a child was no real happily ever after.

She had envisioned the idea of raising a child to be fun and amazing. At the moment, however, it was strenuous and extremely exhausting. Granted she had envisioned all of this happening when she was out of school, and older, and married to her prince charming.

So much for her fairytale.

But it was still in the process of coming true. Soon enough, she and Daring would be married, Talia would truly have a father, and they would all have a happy ending.

It was thoughts like these that made Apple smile even when she was so tired and exhausted.

Apple finished making the bottle and turned back around...what she saw made her mouth drop in horror and she dropped the bottle.

Standing next to Talia's crib was the silhouette of a tall man, about 6'10, in a black trench coat and hat. The figure started to walk slowly into the light and Apple got a good look at the figures face. It looked like he had aged a bit, but one thing was certain,

It was one that she had feared for so long

The Undertaker

Apple screamed a bloodcurdling scream and ran out of her room as fast as lightning, slamming the door behind her. She was breathing rabidly and clutching her breast, right where her heart was.

She felt as though she was having a heart attack.

Within moment, an entire group of royal guards had rushed to Apple's room, along with Queen Snow dressed in her nightgown. They all saw Apple leaning against the door with a look of absolute terror on her face. Snow moved in front of her daughter with a look of worry.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

Apple was still breathing so hard that she couldn't even choke out a response. Finally, she stopped breathing enough to answer the question,

"HE'S HERE" she screamed.

Snow and the guards all jumped at the sudden scream and Apple returned to her heavy breathing. Snow pulled Apple into her arms and started stroking her hair to try to calm her down.

"What are you talking about Apple-pie, who is here?" she asked.

Apple looked up into her mother's eyes and gave her a look that screamed _who do you think_. Realizing what her daughter was talking about, Snow's eyes widened in terror.

"Guards, be ready to attack" she ordered the men.

All the men unsheathed their weapons and Snow, with Apple clinging to her, slowly opened the door. When the door had fully opened, they were all surprised by the sight

No one was there.

The guards did a thorough sweep of the entire room but none of them found anything. There was no sign of anyone else being in that room besides Apple and Talia.

There was literally nothing there.

Snow looked down at Apple who was still clinging to her like a frightened child instead of the sixteen year old princess that she was.

"There is nothing here Apple" she said

"But he was right next to Talia's crib, I saw him" Apple defended.

Snow grabbed Apple by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Look Apple, you're tired and exhausted, just get some sleep" she said.

"Mom you don't…"

"Apple…I know your worried but everything is fine now. He is gone forever and he won't be coming back anytime soon" Snow said sincerely.

Apple wanted to protest and deny that what she had seen was just her imagination. It couldn't have been.

Could it?

Reluctantly though, Apple nodded and her mother kissed the top of her head and made her way back to her chambers, the rest of the guards following behind.

Apple stood in the middle of her room completely dumbfounded by what had just happened. Nonetheless, however, she pushed it to the back of her mind and proceeded where she had left off.

She grabbed Talia another bottle and fed her daughter. After Talia had been fed, she slowly started to fall back to sleep and Apple put her back down for the night.

"Quite the sight" a low gruff voice said.

Apple's head immediately shot up and her eyes widened in terror. She slowly turned her head around again to see the Undertaker standing behind her.

Apple stood defensively in front of her daughters crib.

"Don't take another step towards us or I'll scream again" she warned, not so intimidating.

The Deadman laughed at the little princess standing with her fists like she was ready to fight.

"By all means scream all you like, it won't matter. No one else but you can see me" the Phenom told her.

Apple was confused by the Undertakers statement.

"What do you mean no one else can see you?" she demanded.

"The spirit of the Undertaker lives within the soul of all mankind. The eternal flame of life that cannot be extinguished. The origin…of which cannot be explained"

"Please stop talking in riddles" she demanded again.

Undertaker chuckled slightly at that.

"Very well. My body may be buried but my soul has not left this world. I survive in the deepest part of your mind. It is because of you that I remain"

Apple was still very confused by his answer.

"I live inside your mind" Taker said, sensing her confusion.

Apples demeanor changed from defensive to dishearten. The Undertaker was living in her mind like a ghost. And now that ghost had started to take on a physical form.

She snapped out of her thoughts in time to see the Undertaker leaning over Talia's crib.

"So this is my daughter? What a sight she is" Taker grinned.

"Don't you dare touch her" Apple said in fake intimidation.

Undertaker looked over at her and grinned again. He backed away from the crib and stood facing away from her.

"Despite what you may think I am here for, I did not come to harm you" Taker said.

"Liar. You manipulated me, took over my kingdom, kidnapped my mother…stole my innocence" Apple said on the verge of tears.

Undertaker could hear the sadness in her voice, which couldn't help but pierce his heart a little.

"The past is nothing compared the future I see. A plague of darkness is coming that not even I could manipulate alone"

Apple stopped crying for a moment and looked up after hearing his word, but he Undertaker had vanished. She looked all around but saw no sign of him.

Then Talia started crying again and Apple returned to her daughter's bed side. She picked Talia up in her arms and held her close, bringing her back to her bed. Both mother and daughter sat there crying for the longest time.

Things were about to get worse…much worse.

 **Follow, favorite, or review**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah I know that I haven't updated in a while and it's going to be that way a while longer because I am on vacation. Also this new chapter isn't going to be very long either. After my vacation is over, I promise that I will be back and better than ever.**

Apple walked through the halls of Ever After High the next day in a very somber mood.

She couldn't believe what was happening now. Her evil ex-husband was now living inside her mind. She thought that she was finally free of him and that her whole world was going back to normal. The only thing that kept her in at least the closest she can get to high spirits was this,

Things always get worse right before they get better.

She walked into the castleteria and saw Daring sitting at a table with his siblings. Daring smiled at the sight of his fiancé as well did Apple. Apple approached the table and sat alongside her fiancé and future siblings in law.

"Hi Apple" Darling said cheerily.

"Hello guys" she responded just as cheerily.

Just then, Dexter's mirror phone started buzzing and he picked it up and read the message.

"Hey guys, sorry but I have to go meet Hopper back at our dorm" he said.

With that he stood up from the table and made his way out of the castleteria, leaving his siblings and Apple alone.

"Is everything alright?" Apple asked.

Darling and Daring sighed but then smiled.

"Yeah he's just meeting up with Dexter because they haven't had a lot of time to just be friends" Daring said.

"Anyway, how are you Apple?" Darling asked kindly

"Oh I'm alright and Talia is doing just great" she responded enthusiastically.

Daring smiled and placed his arm around his fiancé.

"Just think, it won't be long till we get our happily ever after and Talia can have a father" he whispered.

Apple smiled widely at the thought of her happy ending. Her smile was short lived however, when she saw the Undertaker take a seat across from her where Dexter was sitting.

"He will never truly be her father" Taker sneered.

Apple furrowed her brow in anger and apparently Daring and Darling seemed to notice.

"Are you ok Apple" Darling asked concerned.

Apple snapped out of her thoughts and regained her smile, though it was clearly fake.

"I'm fine. Just give me a moment" she responded calmly.

Apple stood up from her spot and made her way just outside of the castleteria. The Undertaker appeared right in front of her, making Apple jump a little.

"Stop doing that" she whined.

Undertaker smirked a little bit at the way Apple was behaving but quickly regained his serious look.

"I hope you have taken what I have said to heart" he said.

Apple sighed and responded, "Yes I have and I really don't want anything to do with you or your thoughts"

"You really don't understand what is at stake"

"I don't care. I am finally getting my happily ever after. I'll marry the man I love and nothing you or your theories is going to change that" Apple snapped.

Undertaker chuckled darkly at her sudden outburst and Apple raised a confused brow.

"You truly think that you can just marry that boy" he smirked.

"Yes I can and will. Anything is better than what you put me through" she frowned.

With that, Apple made her way back into the castleteria, leaving the Undertaker apparition shaking his head in both disappointment in shame.

Back in Dexter's dorm, Dexter and his friend Hopper Croakington were playing Spell Fighter 2, one of their favorite video games.

"You are going down" Dexter said confidently.

Suddenly, the television started acting strangely. The images started going very fuzzy and then all of the sudden, the entire television went to static.

"What's going on?" Hopper asked.

Dexter just shrugged as he was just as confused as his froggy friend. Suddenly, the television started to boot back to life, only this time what they saw was much more different.

The image seemed to come to a wooded area and a black and white umbrella spinning. Suddenly, a whole series of images started streaming on the television of a strange entity in a long black coat with white skulls and wearing a strange black and white mask.

The entity spoke in a slightly high yet very demon like voice.

 _When the past reminds you of how good you were, the future awaits your fate. While the present eats away at your shallow core some call the soul._

 _He doesn't think like you nor does he feel like you. His alien ways are the reason for my very existence._

 _We were all born dying as the avenging angel celebrates sorrow in honor of his death._

 _We love…We Hate…We Die…forever late…in Willows way._

Suddenly the entity started cackling in a very sickening way. Both Dexter and Hopper had apparently seen enough and Dexter quickly turned off the television. The two were shaking with fear.

"What was that thing?" Hopper asked terrified

"I have no idea" Dexter replied equally frightened.

Dexter and Hopper both looked at the television in fear and Dexter slowly began to inch his hand closer to the 'on' switch. Hopper was watching in horror as just as Dexter his the switch.

The television turned on and the entire screen was dark. Dexter and Hopper looked at each other in confusion but both jumped back in fright when the same demonic face in the mask popped onto the screen really close up.

The entity smiled wickedly as the face faded away to be followed by the words,

 _Willow is coming_

 **Those who don't know, Willow is the alter ego of Jeff Hardy in TNA Impact wrestling. Either way it goes, this does not bode well for any.**

 **Follow, favorite or review**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in quite a while, but you guys got to remember that I do have other things going on outside this website.**

The next day, the halls of Ever After High were filled with the sounds of silence. Well it wasn't all completely silent, only for those who had been experiencing horrible nightmares. Such people would include Apple, Raven, Cerise, the O' Hairs, the Charming siblings, Maddie, and Blondie.

They all trudged through the day in somber moods seeing as how none of them had been able to sleep in the past number of weeks. None of them ever told one another that they were experiencing such terrible dreams, but deep down, it was clear that they were all terrified.

Cerise had dreamed of running through the Enchanted Forest as her natural self. No fear of exposure, no people to see her secret wolf ears, just her and nature. As she ran through the trees letting the sunshine warm her soul, suddenly things took a strange and creepy turn. She started stumbling upon a number of animals lying dead. They were all lying in pools of their own blood.

It made her shiver as she continued on the path and soon came upon an entire pile of the dead animals and someone standing beside it. The man himself had shoulder length jet black hair and matching chin strap beard. He was wearing a black suit and a dress shirt underneath and a black tie.

The two things that truly scared even Cerise, the wolf girl, was the man's blood red eyes and the unmistakable animal blood dripping from his lips. Cerise didn't even have time to react as the vampire man, soon known as Kevin Thorn, snapped his head in her direction and snarled. Cerise ran for her life screaming, but soon Thorn had her pinned to the ground and sunk his fangs into her neck.

This was her nightmare.

Maddie's nightmare consisted of things of the same nature, except hers involved being back home in Wonderland and Thorn sucking the blood from her closest friends and family, such as her father the Hatter, the White Rabbit, the Door mouse, and the March Hare.

The O' Hair twins, Holly and Poppy, both shared the godmother awful nightmare. The two of them woke to find themselves in the same tower that their mother, Rapunzel had been trapped in. They attempted to find a way out of the tower, but there were no windows, no door, only the lit torches that lighted the walls.

Suddenly the entire room began to shake. The twins held each other tightly as the shaking became increasingly more violent. There was a portion of the wall that started to crack and crumble with all of the shaking and within another moment, a hole exploded in the wall. The explosion was so powerful that it knocked Holly and Poppy back into the side of the room.

A light began to shine through the hole in the wall and suddenly three dark figures appeared in the light. Holly and Poppy continued to hold each other and quake with fear as the figure became clearer through the light.

There was a crazy looking man in dark leather pants, boots, and an open dark leather trench coat. The figure standing in the middle appeared to be a female with dark hair tied into two pigtails and she was wearing some strange looking black and red dress. Finally, the last figure was the tallest of the three. He was a large and muscled man wearing dark leather pants, a dark top with an encircled "A" at the top corner, and a large earth colored coat on his back.

The three of these freaky figures were all wearing menacing looking face paint on their faces and they all had crazy smiles on their faces.

This sinister group were known as Rosemary, Crazy Steve, and the monster Abyss.

The Decay.

The twins screamed as Rosemary, the female, and Crazy Steve ran toward them and held them in place. Then, the large man, the monster Abyss, walked slowly towards them and pulled something out of his coat. The twins' eyes grew wide with fear seeing that it was a large two by four with rusty nail sticking out of everywhere.

Rosemary and Crazy Steve laughed manically as the O' Hairs screamed when Abyss raised the medieval tool to him known as Janice his in the air and brought it crashing down.

That is when the two woke up.

The worst of the nightmares though had to be Blondie's.

The sweet and innocent daughter of Goldilocks found herself walking through a forest of dead trees and fog. The creepiness and eeriness of this forest made the school reporter shake in her shoes. After a moment or two of walking, she came upon what looked like a crumpled down old barn.

The barn appeared to be falling down with broken windows and no doors. Despite her instincts, Blondie sucked in her fear and began approaching the structure. The closer she got to the barn, the colder the air seemed to get and the creepier it seemed to get.

She slowly walked in the doors, or more rather lack of doors, and saw something that truly seemed freaky.

The only thing in the middle of the entire barn was a single rocking chair with a large bowl of porridge sitting on it. Blondie could feel the air becoming thicker and creepier as she neared the rocking chair. The steam coming off the porridge showed that it was hot. But learning from her mother's story showed her that one shouldn't be so picky.

She slowly reached out to grab the bowl when a low laugh began to sound through the barn. Blondie began to breathe heavily and she slowly started to back away as the laughter began to get louder, and louder, and LOUDER.

Blondie couldn't take the suspense any longer and she ran out of the barn screaming in terror. She ran as fast as she could through the dead trees but the sinister laughter began to catch up to her. Then suddenly,

WHAM

Blondie fell to the ground hard and groaned in pain. She looked up to see what she had collided into and was relieved to see that it was none other than Sparrow Hood. The rock star son of Robin Hood smiled down at her and Blondie immediately stood up and hugged him tight. Sparrow was a little taken back by this but he hugged her back regardless.

Then a rustling noise could be heard nearby. Blondie squeaked in fear and hid behind Sparrow. Any little form of light in that very instant was snuffed out and the only thing that surrounded the two was endless darkness.

Suddenly, a match was struck and soon a lantern had lit up a small space. The two teens were petrified by the sight. Holding the lantern was a creepy looking man with a large beard wearing white slacks and a Hawaiian shirt. Standing beside the man on both sides were two other men. One was tall and had dark hair and a dark beard, he was wearing dirty jeans and a sweaty white tank top. The other was wearing a forest green jump suit and wearing a creepy sheep mask on his head.

These men were known as Luke Harper, Erick Rowan, and the leader Bray Wyatt

Wyatt stared directly at the two and the only thing he said before blowing out the lantern to shroud them all in darkness once again was,

"We're here"

 **I know this probably doesn't show a lot of face to face interaction but I just wanted to show you guys the types of nightmares that the others were having besides Apple. Also some of the superstars in this story are also from TNA, like Decay and Willow.**

 **Like, Follow, or Review for more.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I do not own anything from the WWE or Ever After High**

Apple trudged through the halls of her family's castle feeling sluggish and drained of all her life. The nightmares were only continuing to get worse, but what made them even worse than the ones before was that it wasn't her evil ex-husband causing them. Having seen the apparition of the Undertaker literally everywhere she went and him consistently telling her that something was coming, she was starting to believe him.

That means something else horrible was coming.

Apple stood before her bedroom door and reached out to open it but held back for a moment when she felt a presence behind her. She sighed to herself knowing full well who it was.

"Will there ever be a time where you will leave me be?" she asked.

A low chuckle signified the presence of the Undertaker.

"As I've said, the spirit of the Undertaker lives within all mankind"

Apple shook her head and pulled the door open. Walking in, the first thing she did was walk over to Talia's crib and look in at her sleeping daughter. Undertaker stood alongside Apple and looked in as well.

"If you wish to protect our daughter, you must heed my words" Taker warned.

Apple cringed at the word "our."

"You mean _my_ daughter" she emphasized.

"She is not your child alone" Taker argued.

Apple turned to look at the Phenom with a hard look.

"You and your ministry invaded my kingdom, you took away everything that made me and my friends happy, and now you try to come back and state claim to my daughter"

Undertaker stood and listened to the young princess give her tangent and did something that is completely out of character for him. He listened to her every word she was saying and took them to his dark heart.

Apple's face also softened a little.

"Despite everything though…I really do have to thank you" she smiled.

Taker was taken back by what he had just heard from this girl. She was right, he had tormented her and taken away everything she cared about. Yet here she was thanking him.

He raised a curious eyebrow and so Apple explained,

"Had you not done what you did, I wouldn't have Talia. It's not exactly the way I envisioned my happy ending to come, but it is coming and for that I thank you"

Taker had absolutely no idea what to say. He merely nodded his head and once again disappeared to the recesses of her consciousness. Apple couldn't quite even comprehend just exactly why she had said that but she did mean it. She was thankful that she had Talia and was so close to getting her happy ending, and despite how she felt about it, none of it would be possible without Undertaker.

A small whimper shook her out of her thoughts and she looked back to see Talia stirring in her sleep. Apple picked up her daughter and made her way to sit in the little rocking chair. Both mother and daughter sat there for the longest time just being together.

Both completely unaware that things were about to get much worse.

* * *

The very next day at Ever After High, many of the students were walking the halls in a similar state to how Apple had the day before. Many of them somber and sluggish, almost zombie-like. Raven and Maddie walked side by side completely slumped over. Normally Maddie would be driving the entire place, well mad, by now but thanks to the nightmares she was too tired to do so.

Basically, all Ever After High had changed.

Raven and Maddie made their way into the castleteria and sat at a table with their friends. Along with them sat Cerise, the charming siblings, the O Hares, Blondie, Sparrow, and Hopper. All of them had bloodshot eyes that had bags under them showing they were truly tired.

Apple walked into the castleteria that day, however, looking slightly refreshed. The night before she had actually been able to get some sleep because the nightmares somehow had left her be that night. When Apple awoke that morning, she thought it odd that the nightmares hadn't come but nonetheless, she didn't complain.

She made her way to sit at the table with her friends as well and looked upon their tired faces. She felt bad for all of them seeing as how clearly they had not been able to sleep.

"Everyone still having trouble sleeping?" she asked concerned.

In reply, everyone groaned.

"What I would kill to be Briar, knowing she gets to sleep for a hundred years" Raven said.

Everyone else nodded in agreement. They were all so tired, that none of them noticed Madame Yaga float by on her dark cloud. Ever since the event of the past year, Madame Yaga had resumed her teaching position at Ever After High. Though no one ever knew where she went.

"I see you are all still suffering from your horrible dreams" she stated.

Everyone looked at her wondering how she knew they were all not sleeping well.

"The eyes never lie dears, and all of yours show that you are sleep deprived from bad dreams" the witch explained.

"Do you know of any way that we can stop them from happening?" Raven asked.

Everyone quickly sat up straight looking at Madame Yaga for an answer. Unfortunately, the witch only shook her head no. Everyone slouched again and regained their somber moods. Suddenly though, Madame Yaga had an idea in her head.

"I may not know of a way you can stop these dreams from happening, but I think I know of a way to keep them at bay" she said.

This seemed to gain everyone's interest again.

"How?" Blondie asked.

"In the enchanted forest, there lives a witch who knows all about the power of dreams. She is also a tarot card reader and can see your futures should you like"

"No we just need help with the nightmares but thank you Madame Yaga" Raven exclaimed.

Immediately all the teens stood to their feet and made their way out of the castleteria. They then proceeded to make their way off Ever After High ground and made their way into the enchanted forest. The light making way through the trees helped them keep an eye on the current path they were following.

They continued their path until they came to an opening in the trees and came to a clearing. In the clearing, there was a hut in the middle of the grove with smoke rising from the chimney and lights in the windows. It looked like a rundown shack, but if this is where Madame Yaga thinks they can find answers, they were willing to listen.

They made their way up to the front door of the cabin and Raven was prepared to knock. Before she could, however, the door opened on its own. Everyone looked at each other a little creeped out but they made their way inside nonetheless. The cottage was filled with an assortment of strange looking object. Shrunken heads, potions, spell book, and a small table in the middle with tarot cards laid out on it.

"How may I help you?"

The voice made them all jump as a woman made her way from the back. She had long black hair that was going down to her well past her shoulders and dark, almost black eyes. Her blood red lips were curled into a wicked smirk and she wore a hooded black cloak.

Everyone was a little scared seeing as how this woman looked like someone they did not want to deal with. Raven, however, found the courage to say something.

"We need your help" she said.

The woman looked at Raven and smiled showing her teeth. Everyone gasped when they noticed she had two elongated fangs behind her lips. The woman sat at a chair at the table and looked at the teens.

"You come seeking my help with these horrible dreams of yours, do you not?"

Everyone once again was a little creeped out. How is it possible that this woman could have known that? They had just arrived at her home and none of them told her about anything yet.

"How did you know?" Apple asked.

The woman smiled widely and explained,

"I see all my dears, and I assure you that I can help you"

The woman then stood up and began rummaging through her shelves of potions and ingredients. She picked up something that looked like a vial of dust. She turned back to everyone and handed the vial to them.

"What is that?" Blondie asked.

"It is the answer to all of your trouble, just sprinkle it upon yourselves and you will no longer have to worry about your nightmares"

Raven looked at the vial with a questioning look. Clearly she thought that this woman was trying to trick them.

"How can we be assured that this will not kill us?"

The woman pulled her extended hand and the vial back.

"If you require a demonstration, I will be happy to oblige"

She then sprinkled the dust into her hand and cast it upon herself. Everyone waited a moment or two but nothing happened.

"What did it do?" Holly asked.

"It merely cleared my head of all thoughts of terror and distress"

Once again she offered it to them. Raven was hesitant to take it at first but did nonetheless. She sprinkled out some and passed it on to the next person. This went on until everyone had a handful of dust. They then all nodded and sprinkled it onto themselves.

All of the sudden they could feel a rush going through their heads. It felt as though the entire world was spinning around them. They felt the ground break away under their feet and they felt as though they were all falling. Everyone screamed as they plummeted down, down, down.

Then everything went black.

Apple was the first to start feeling her consciousness come back to her. Her eyes started opening to be met with nothing except a blur. Everyone else soon started to wake up and stagger back to their feet.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that which" Darling spoke up.

"Where are we?" Dexter also asked.

As everyone's vision started coming back to them, they were all shocked to say the least at what they saw. They were apparently standing in a parking lot that was filled to the brim was all different kinds of cars of different colors. Behind in front of them stood a large building, an arena from the looks of it with lights and sounds of a crowd coming form within.

"Hey guys"

Everyone turned to see Apple looking at a large light up sign. When they all looked at the sign, their eyes all widened in shock.

"I don't think we're in Ever After anymore"

The sign read that it was called the Philips arena in a place called Atlanta, Georgia. The weirdest thing had to be what the light up sign said.

 _Monday Night Raw_

 **Follow, favorite, or review and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
